


PASIONES PROHIBIDAS- El Camino Al Verdadero Amor.

by MaryMontoya17



Category: SwanQueen - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Implied Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Swan-Mills Family, Young Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Young Emma Swan
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-10 21:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3304292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryMontoya17/pseuds/MaryMontoya17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina Mills tiene 21 años, es soñadora, amante de la naturaleza y fiel creyente del verdadero amor, por orden de sus padres es obligada a contraer matrimonio con David Nolan que quedo viudo después que su esposa murió al nacer su hija Emma. Es una historia llena de romance, intensa y pasional- 100% Swanqueen. AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. El DÍA ESPERADO.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos!! Me anime a escribir este fic que hace rato tenía en mente, espero que sea de su agrado, cosas de anotar de este fic, 1- He escrito a una Regina joven, bondadosa, amante de la naturaleza que nos mostraron en flash en la serie, me puse a pensar y es que sin muerte de Daniel y metida de pata de Snow no hay motivos para empezar a escribirla como una mujer fría y reservada. 2- Todo lo contrario de David quien si cambia porque el amor de su vida a muerto. 3- Soy psicóloga y he estudiado el comportamiento inicial de los personajes y su cambio comportamental, cada suceso que pasen ira cambiado algunas cosas de cada personaje, esto para ser creíble la historia.  
> Antes la renuncia pertinente que los personajes no me pertenecen a mi sino a los dos idiotas ya conocidos, la historia en su totalidad si es mía.

CAPITULO UNO- EL DÍA ESPERADO

Era una mañana encantadora, el sol se levantaba en lo alto mostrando la cara de un día soleado maravilloso, los pájaros ya estaban cantando como elevando una alabanza a la naturaleza, el azul del cielo era perfecto con nubes en diferentes formas para la imaginación de cada quien.

  
El clima no era ni caluroso ni mucho menos frio, se mantenía en los grados perfectos para aprovechar el majestuoso sol, a lo lejos se podía escuchar a los niños jugando y cantando aprovechando cada momento de su despertar, también se podía escuchar el clásico sonido del silbido del cartero que siempre estaba con una sonrisa esplendida.

  
En resumen era una mañana perfecta, llena de energía y grandes cosas por hacer, claro que si fuera una mañana cualquiera para Regina Mills, ya ella estaría en los establos montando a su caballo rocinante, sintiendo como la suave brisa la rodea acariciándola suavemente, haciendo que su cabello se ondeara, que sus mejillas se hincharan de un rosado de felicidad, regalándole una sonrisa inmensa a la libertad que sentía al cabalgar, al control que sentía, a la maravillosa sensación de sentirse única y especial por disfrutar desde un rayo de sol en la mañana, hasta la gris lluvia y su mágica sensación de comodidad.

  
Pero esta no era una mañana cualquiera, este era el día donde se acabaría su libertad, donde pasaría del mando de su madre al mando de un hombre, hoy era el día donde empezaría a rendir cuentas por cada una de sus salidas, hoy era el día en que tendría que frenar sus sueños de amor verdadero, que según ella se explicaba sencillamente como la magia más poderosa de todas, hoy era el día donde empezaba otra etapa de su vida, era el día de su matrimonio.

  
Desde el instante que su madre le dijo que se iba a casar, su mundo empezó a desmoronarse, sintió una opresión tan fuerte en su pecho que pensó que de un momento a otro su corazón iba a estallar, la respiración empezaba a fallarle, sus sentidos se apagaban, no podía escuchar mas las palabras de su madre o el tacto de la mano de su padre en su hombro, no podía oler la esencia de manzanas que siempre colocaba en la sala para sentirse como si estuviera en su manzano, no podía ver las expresiones de su madre al sentirse orgullosa por lograr una unión con el hombre más rico del pueblo, sencillamente no podía, en eso se resume su vida en no poder hacer nada, ya sea ante estudiar lo que quería, o salir tantas veces quisiera a cabalgar, o pintar un hermoso atardecer, y ahora como tantas veces de no poder, hoy era no poder negarse a un matrimonio armado por beneficios económicos.

  
David Nolan era el nombre de su futuro esposo, era un hombre alto, con unos ojos de ensueño, sus rasgos físicos eran muy llamativos, todas las mujeres del pequeño pueblo morían por él , el caminar erguido de un príncipe, y las palabras exactas que utilizaba al hablar lo hacían un encanto, era un hombre viudo de 38 años, su amada esposa Mary Margareth Nolan murió cuando estaba dando a luz a su hija Emma de eso ya hace 18 años, Mary Margareth fue el gran amor de su vida, se conocieron en la escuela y desde que se vieron quedaron perdidos por el otro, aunque al principio fue un encuentro raro, ya que por una apuesta Snow como le decían de cariño a ella, tenía una apuesta que cumplir y era robarle el anillo de mariscal de campo a David, pero él se dio cuenta, ella logro escapar pero él le lanzo la frase que en un futuro iniciarían sus votos de matrimonio: siempre te encontrare.

  
Después de conocerse de una manera no clásica, iniciaron un noviazgo que se extiendo a cinco años, apenas cumplieron la mayoría de edad se casaron y eran la pareja más feliz del mundo, su felicidad se incremento al conocer de la noticia del embarazo de Snow, los dos tenían 20 años cuando ella quedo embarazada y fue a esa edad que ella murió por no poseer la fuerza necesaria para traer un bebé al mundo, fue entonces que una parte de David también murió, convirtiéndose de un hombre amoroso, a un ser amargado, lleno de dolor y sufrimiento, encantador por fuera o más bien por apariencia, pero que en realidad después de la muerte de su esposa se transformo en todo lo que no era antes, un alcohólico que se acostaba con cuanta mujer podía para hundir el dolor tan profundo que sentía, pero solo teniendo sexo porque el amor solo lo podía hacer con su mujer.

  
El acepto el trato de casarse con la única hija del matrimonio Mills primero porque a sus 38 años su imagen ya merecía tener a una esposa a su lado para las fiestas de negocio, segundo porque iba a incrementar sus finanzas con la alianza entre las familias y tercero porque no era ningún secreto que Regina Mills a sus 21 años era la mujer más hermosa del lugar y alguien como el merecía sencillamente lo mejor, si la vida le había quitado lo mejor de su vida, el por sus medio iba a buscar la comodidad.

  
Todos estos acontecimientos fueron lo que llevaron a este día, el día donde iban a casarse David y Regina. El día que todo el pueblo de Storybrooke tendría el acontecimiento del año al unir a las familias más ricas y poderosas del lugar, con su unión dejarían al Sr Gold en desventaja económica al disponer de más negocios y propiedades en el pueblo.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Regina aun estaba en la cama viendo desde su posición el maravilloso día que estaba siendo, pero al contrario de otros días donde ella despertaría con una radiante sonrisa, hoy su rostro le acompaña un aura gris, lleno de tristeza y resignación.

  
* Regina sintió que su puerta se abría y ya imaginaba que su madre era la que iba a atravesar por el marco. *

-Hija que haces aun en la cama, hoy es tu día especial y tienes muchas cosas por hacer, vamos levántate y ve a bañarte, la estilista ya te está esperando para empezar con tu arreglo del cabello, ella se ve un poco extraña, desaliñada y su ropa es de hombre, pero me han dicho que es lo mejor que hay en Los Ángeles, por eso la he traído, solo lo mejor para tu boda, su nombre es Shanne, vamos báñate y baja donde te está esperando.-

  
-Bueno madre, me baño y bajo- A Regina se le hizo raro que su madre haya contrato a alguien con esa descripción, esta boda debe ser muy importante para ella más de lo que imagino si llega a soportar personas con esas características.  
Rápidamente se baño, y bajo a la sala donde su madre le había indica

do que estaba esperando la estilista, al bajar se asombro que la descripción de su madre no exagerada, pero tras de esa apariencia había una mujer atractiva, con un estilo andrógeno pero llamativo, sin pensar más se unió a su estilista tan particular.

  
-Hola mucho gusto, soy Regina y tú debes ser Shanne-

  
\- Mucho gusto Regina, estas en lo correcto soy Shanne tu estilista por el día de hoy- Finalizo de decir, no sin antes de repasar a la maravillosa mujer que tenia al frente, sin duda alguna era demasiado hermosa, estuvo tentada a coquetearle pero recordó lo que había pasado en la última boda que hizo eso, había terminado con dos damas y la madre de la novia persiguiéndole, así que se quito esos pensamientos y se limito a hacer su trabajo.

  
Se demoraron horas haciendo un estupendo arreglo en el cabello, pero las largas horas valieron la pena, porque el resultado fue asombroso, llevaba el cabello recogido en un gran moño bajo, con el pelo muy pulido pero aflojado en la cabeza, sujeto detrás y luego abierto hacia los lados y con las puntas vueltas hacia adentro. La impresionante tiara de brillantes de la que sale el velo, enfatizaba el peinado.

  
Cuando su madre vio el peinado casi llora y hasta abrazo a Shanne por el gran trabajo que había hecho, ahora era turno para la otra mujer que contrato para hacer el maquillaje.  
Al final el resultado fue un maquillaje muy suave, de estilo nude o mejor dicho maquillaje natural, que le da un aire de frescura, dulzura y naturalidad, con labios rosas con un rubor de melocotón para darle un toque de sensualidad sin perder la dulzura.

  
Sin duda alguna Regina se veía radiante, totalmente hermosa, es que hermosa era poco para la descripción de como se veía hoy, claro todo esto por la parte externa, porque por dentro se sentía marchitar, sentía como si se estuviera asfixiando con cada hora restante, que hacía que se acercara mas y mas el momento en el que tendría que caminar hacia el altar de brazo con su padre, hacia el hombre con quien sin amarlo tenía que estar el resto de su vida.

  
Llego el momento de ponerse su vestido, su madre como toda las cosas de su boda era la que había hecho la elección, Cora eligió un diseño de color marfil y blanco satinado con escote corazón sobre el que lleva un cuerpo de encaje francés de manga larga que ha sido realizado a mano por la Real Escuela de Costura.

  
La falda, con mucho volumen y una cola de tres metros de largo, también lleva apliques de encaje y algunas flores de seda color marfil. El corpiño de satén, estrecho en la cintura y acolchado en las caderas, se basa en la tradición victoriana de corsetería. Los zapatos fueron hechos a mano por el mejor diseñador que encontraron. El velo está hecho de capas de tul suave, de seda color marfil con un recorte de flores bordadas a mano.

  
Regina lucia como una reina, todo el conjunto del arreglo de cabello mas el maquillaje y el vestido, unido a su inmensa belleza la hacían ver como la octava maravilla del mundo, es una lástima que lo que reflejara por fuera no era para nada acorde con lo que sentía por dentro, ella el máximo ejemplo del dicho: la procesión se lleva por dentro.  
Llego el momento de dirigirse hacia la iglesia, su padre y madre iban a su lado con radiantes sonrisas, parecía que todo el pueblo había rodeado la iglesia para ver la boda más grande que habían visto, llena de tanto lujo, como si fueran de la realeza.

  
Su madre le dijo que ya David estaba adentro esperando con todos los invitados, le dio un beso y se dirigió adentro de la iglesia.

  
El órgano de la iglesia, junto al coro municipal empezaron a emitir los sonidos del cortejo nupcial y sintió que su padre la jalaba para empezar la caminata hacia el altar.  
Con cada paso que daba sentía que su mundo caía pedazo a pedazo, juraba que podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón como si fuera un tambor que declaraba su muerte, las caras de las personas eran borrosas, sentía que todo esto era una pesadilla de la cual quería despertar inmediatamente, por su cabeza pasaron los mejores recuerdos de su vida, montando a su caballo y sintiéndose libre, tuvo que aguantar las lagrimas al pensar que todo eso había acabado.

  
Deseo morir, hasta que la vio, de pie en el lado de los invitados del novio, era una rubia, una muy hermosa rubia, con una cabellera impresionante que casi le llegaba a la cintura, sus ojos no podía diferenciar si eran azules o verdes, y su cuerpo, oh su cuerpo, era atlético, el vestido que tenia se ajustaba en cada parte precisa, era de un color azul cielo que resaltaba su rostro angelical, y esa sonrisa que tenia hacia que Regina sintiera morir pero ahora por motivos totalmente diferentes a los anteriores, su respiración se acelero y su corazón también, era la mujer más hermosa que había visto, su presencia hacia qué cosas que le llenaban el corazón como ver el atardecer en una colina encima de rocinante no significaran nada, nada ante esos ojos cautivadores y esa sonrisa de ensueño.

  
Su padre rompió su trance al hablar, por estar perdida en la hermosa rubia no noto que ya habían llegado hasta el altar.

  
\- David te entrego a mi hija, lo más preciado que tengo en la vida, cuídala y protégela, te la entrego hoy esperando que valores a la increíble mujer con la cual te casas hoy-

  
David solo se limito a asentir con la cabeza, Regina en ese momento levanto la cara y se encontró con la mirada del hombre con quien se iba a casar y pensó que no sentía absolutamente nada por él, miro a tras entonces la vio a ella, su corazón se volvió acelerar y tuvo que mirar al frente cuando el sacerdote empezó a hablar.


	2. CAPITULO 2- EL ENCUENTRO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahora si hablaran nuestra pareja favorita.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes la renuncia pertinente que los personajes no me pertenecen a mi sino a los dos idiotas ya conocidos, la historia en su totalidad si es mía.  
> Se darán cuenta al transcurrir de la historia que iré agregando cameos de personajes less.  
> Disfruten!

CAPITULO DOS- EL ENCUENTRO.

La ceremonia transcurría sin ningún contratiempo, el sacerdote manejaba con total maestría a sus feligreses, dando una ceremonia seria pero sin ser aburrida, trataba de hacer reír a la pareja que parecían más estar asistiendo a un sepelio que a su propio matrimonio, con este pensamiento y dado que ninguno de los dos quiso decir sus votos, él empezó a leer un versículo de la biblia que no podía faltar en ninguna ceremonia de matrimonio:

-El amor es sufrido, es benigno; El amor no tiene envidia, el amor no es jactancioso, no se envanece. No hace nada indebido, no busca lo suyo, no se irrita, no guarda rencor. No se goza de la injusticia, más se goza de la verdad. Todo lo sufre, todo lo cree, todo lo espera, todo lo soporta. El amor nunca deja de ser… Y ahora permanecen la fe, la esperanza y el amor, estos tres. Pero el mayor de ellos es el amor. - extractos de 1ra de Corintios 13:4-13 .

De esas palabras Regina solo escuchaba las palabras sufrido... todo lo soporta... y es que en su mente ella no podía considerar que el amor fuera de la manera como lo que estaba leyendo el sacerdote. Ella sabía que el amor nunca es fácil y no es un cuento de hadas donde se enamoran, se casan y viven felices por siempre.

Pero ella era fiel creyente del verdadero amor, tenía muy claro que el amor era una construcción constante de comprensión, comunicación, entendimiento. Se basaba en valorar los defectos tanto las virtudes, era convertirse en amigos porque el amor era eso una amistad acompañada de pasión, donde la meta era ser ese hombro donde llorar, esas palabras de aliento y esa sensación maravillosa de despertar y ver a la persona amada a su lado, de las palabras del sacerdote solo se quedaba con que el amor nunca deja de ser.

Por otro lado de la ceremonia estaba Emma. Ella al enterarse que su padre iba a casarse un sentimiento de felicidad la invadió, no podía dejar de pensar que si su padre se casaba, tal vez iba a cambiar un poco, el era muy cruel con ella, la trataba de poca cosa y la menospreciaba. Esto solo empeoro el día que ella regresó del internado cuando finalizo sus estudios y le dijo que no sabía que quería estudiar, lo que él le dijo le partió aun más el corazón si era posible, todavía recuerda una a una sus palabras, su rostro lleno de ira, sus cejas fruncidas, su boca a medio lado como reprimiendo su rabia cuando hablo y le dijo:

-pensar que tu madre sacrifico su vida por ti y tú no sabes valorar eso, solo eres una niña malcriada, si mi Snow viviera estaría aprovechando cada minuto de la vida, valora en algo su sacrificio y haz algo productivo por tu vida-

Con estas palabras el dio media vuelta y se fue, dejando a una Emma destruida, con una profunda depresión producto de años y años de ser tratada de esta manera por su padre, el resultado de ser tratada así por quien debería amarla sin condiciones le había dejado a Emma una autoestima muy baja, era insegura en cuanto las tomas de decisiones, siempre trataba de agradarle a todo el mundo haciendo lo que le pidiera, y a pesar que era hermosa ella no se creía así, en su mente ella era muy poca cosa.

A penas Emma cumplió una edad considerada para ir a estudiar a otro lado, su padre no perdió tiempo y la mando al extranjero para no tener que ver a la causa de que su esposa no estuviera con él. Emma Pasaba el tiempo estudiando para sacar buenas notas, estaba en cuanta actividad extracurricular que pudiera, era capitana del equipo de natación, del equipo de ajedrez y el de equitación, hacia cada una de esas cosas para que su padre la quisiera y sintiera que su madre no había dado su vida por nada.

Ahora Emma estaba viendo como su padre se casaba con esa impresionante mujer. No podía apartar la vista de semejante figura, su cuerpo debió ser esculpido por el propio Dios, quien debió tomar su tiempo para trazar cada línea perfecta en ese cuerpo.

Los ojos de Emma escudriñaban cada parte del cuerpo de Regina, solo podía verla de espalda ahora mismo, pero antes la había visto de frente cuando iba caminando al altar. Ella vio a Regina cuando entraba y se quedo sin aliento, nunca antes en su vida había sentido tantas emociones en su vida, era como si por fin su corazón estaba latiendo, podía sentir la energía de la vida apoderándose de ella solo con ver caminar a semejante mujer. De pronto sus miradas se cruzaron y Emma podía jurar ver en los ojos de esa mujer impresionante miles de sensaciones, se perdió en su mirada y vio un brillo especial, un brillo impactante que la dejo sin aliento, no pudo evitar sonreír y noto como al hacerlo la encarnación de una diosa que era Regina por un segundo dejaba de respirar, pero no le dio importancia a esa idea porque de repente recordó que esa mujer que le estaba robando el aliento y nublando sus sentidos en pocos minutos seria la esposa de su padre, sería su madrastra.

Ahora viéndola de espalda seguía sintiendo las mismas sensaciones y por fin pudo entender cuando su mejor amiga le hablaba de ese sentimiento de tener mariposas en el estomago, recordó cuando vio la película rosas rojas y dijo que era mentira que las miradas que se dieron Rachel y Lucy camino al altar había cambiado sus destinos, ahora lo entendía porque el instante en que vio a Regina caminando fue el momento en que su vida cobro sentido.

La ceremonia por fin termino, el padre los declaro marido y mujer, cerraron la unión con un casto beso que consistió en unos roces de labios con aliento a whiskey en unos labios rosas delicados con aliento a manzana y mentas.

Caminaron por el pasillo recibiendo las felicitaciones de todos los presentes, los dos forzaban sonrisas recibiendo cada abrazo, cada beso en la mejilla de los invitados que le felicitaban por la unión.

Al llegar afuera toda la multitud enloqueció, se podían escuchar por todos lados los aplausos de las personas del pueblo que fueron a presenciar la unión de la realeza por así decirlo del lugar, los niños saludan con una sonrisa en sus caras, hombres y mujeres saltaban y cantaban de felicidad, les gritaban frases con respecto a su unión como ¡felicidad a los novios! ¡Prosperidad para la feliz pareja! Ninguno de ellos sabían que de feliz no tenían nada.

Como era de esperar Cora Mills quería hacer alarde de la unión que había logrado y contrato una carrosa guiada por dos caballos pura sangre blancos, los novios subieron a ella mientras saludaban a las personas que estaban en la calle y la carrosa se dirigía hacia el lugar de la recepción.

Pasaron tiempo entre sus invitados, recibiendo todo tipo de comentarios al respecto de su boda, pero Regina no se podía quitar de la mente a esa hermosa rubia que había visto en la iglesia, se preguntaba si la iba a ver otra vez, si era amiga de David porque familia no podía ser, porque la única familia que el tenia era su hija quien todavía no había conocido porque estaba fuera de la ciudad viendo que podía estudiar, y David le dijo que no creía que iba poder llegar a la boda.

Con su mente puesta en la hermosa rubia, de cuerpo de infarto, con esos ojos que sintió por un momento que le podían ver el alma y esa sonrisa que le corto la respiración, llegó Cora ante ella con una sonrisa gigante llena de orgullo, sus labios rojos resaltaban con el vestido gris de alta costura que estaba luciendo.

-Hija, David quiere que te acerques a la mesa, quiere presentarte a su hija-

\- ¿Su hija?- Expresó con cara confundida, sus cejas se curvaron ante una expresión de no saber de qué le hablaba su madre. -Pero si David me dijo que ella no podía venir, ¿entonces ella si logro llegar?

\- Es lo que te estoy diciendo, el me dijo que ella estuvo en la iglesia, estaba sentada en las sillas de adelante.- finalizo de decir Cora, mientras guiaba a una confundida Regina hacia la mesa donde estaba su esposo y su hija.-

Cuando llegaron a Regina se le abrieron los ojos por la sorpresa que se había llevado, sus manos empezaron a sudar y temblar, en el estomago sintió una sensación como de nauseas, y qué decir de su corazón el cual sentía que latía más rápido que el vuelo de un colibrí.

Ante ella estaba la rubia de la iglesia, la mujer más hermosa que había visto, la mujer que por un momento le hizo olvidar el dónde estaba, no podía creer que ella fuera la hija de David, pero tenía que ser ella porque en la mesa solo estaba sus padres y David aparte de ella, no podía ser, la rubia de ensueño era nada más y nada menos que su hijastra.

David se puso de pie, agarro por la cintura a Regina de una manera posesiva, le dio un beso en la mejilla y finalmente habló:

-Cariño quiero que conozcas a mi hija Emma, puedes creer que si pudo llegar a la boda a tiempo.-

Dio una sonrisa, pero en sus ojos se le notaba la ira que sentía al ver a su hija ahí, no quería que estuviera porque era su recordatorio que se tenía que casar de nuevo porque ella había matado al amor de su vida.

Regina como pudo alzo su mano para saludarla, tratando de controlar el temblor, estaba evitando alzar la mirada para no perderse de nuevo en esos ojos, no quería que se dieran cuenta de lo nerviosa que estaba por tenerla al frente.

Emma estaba en la misma situación, tenerla tan cerca solo había amplificado los sentimientos que había sentido en la iglesia, y cuando creía imposible que nada mas podía incrementar las sensaciones que estaba sintiendo, entonces sus manos se tocaron.

Albert Einstein en su teoría de la relatividad expresaba que el tiempo según determinada situación era relativo ya que para unos en una clase aburrida podía ser eterno, mientras que para otros en una fiesta podía sentir que se fue muy rápido.

Para Emma y Regina en ese instante el tiempo se detuvo. Al tocarse las manos sus miradas se encontraron y fue como la primera vez que logras ir a playa para ver el atardecer y te maravillas de la grandeza de la naturaleza y te sientes chiquito ante la inmensidad del mar, eso fue lo que paso en ellas, el todo y la nada al mirarse.

Por sus cuerpos una energía en forma de electricidad las invadió, como si los astros se fueran alineado para que este momento ocurriera, el momento en que sus manos se tocaran y sus miradas se encontraran provocando un sin fin de reacciones entre ellas, haciendo que su sistema límbico produjera mas endorfinas para incrementar las sensaciones y elevar el ritmo cardiaco.

Fue Regina la que logro reaccionar al sentir el apretón de la cintura por parte de su esposo y pudo emitir sonidos cercanos al habla.

\- Yo mmm soy Gina, bueno Regina, solo mis seres queridos me llaman Gina, no quiere decir que no seas querida porque lo eres, bueno en el sentido que eres especial, ósea por... olvídalo a veces soy torpe. Regina Mills, mucho gusto.-Logro finalizar Regina con las mejillas sonrojadas, mordiéndose el labio inferior y agachando la cara.

-Regina Nolan, ahora serás Regina Nolan no lo olvides- Interrumpió David.

Al escuchar estas palabras las dos se tensaron y por fin se soltaron de las manos, sintiendo esa sensación de vacio al dejarse de tocar, era el turno para hablar de Emma

. - Hola Gina- (Se sonrojó Emma)- soy Emma Nolan y supongo que soy tu hijastra ahora- Esto último lo dijo con un hilo de voz, que reflejaba su tristeza al procesar lo último de su frase.

En esos momentos el cantante de la orquesta se dirigió al público para que la pareja diera su primer baile juntos para que así luego de esto pudieran marcharse a su luna de miel, que en este caso sería mas de hiel que de miel.

Iban abriendo paso entre los invitados, cuando una exótica morena se atravesó entre ellos, tenia rasgos muy marcados y por su elegancia y modo de caminar sin duda era una mujer muy rica. Cuando habló su acento inglés se hizo notar.

-Hola David, soy Helena Peabody, mi madre se excusa por no poder venir pero tenía la inauguración de una galería junto a una amiga, pero me mando aquí en su representación.- Finalizo de hablar no sin antes devorar con la mirada a Regina, y alzar las cejas de manera provocativa y regalarle una sonrisa seductora que la caracterizaba. -

Gracias por su presencia Srta Peabody, dele nuestros agradecimientos a su madre de nuestra parte, ahora si me disculpa mi esposo y yo tenemos que dar nuestro baile- Hablo Regina al ver que su esposo estaba embobado con la mujer que tenía enfrente y no podía emitir palabra, aunque tenia razón esa mujer era muy bella, pero no se acercaba a la belleza de Emma.

-Bueno yo me marcho, sé que es temprano pero el Sr Gold creo que así se llama, no deja de buscarme para que baile con él, según porque me parezco a su esposa que murió hace muchos años, gusto en conocerlos.

David y Regina hicieron su baile como pareja mientras los presentes le aplaudían, luego David paso al micrófono para darle los agradecimientos a todo los invitados por venir, luego hizo un mal chiste que ya era hora de irse porque su vuelo lo estaba esperando e hizo comillas en lo de vuelo para referirse a que se iban para poder consumar todo.

Antes de irse Regina se despidió de sus padres, estaba buscando por todos lados a Emma para despedirse pero no la encontró, cuando ya se había resignado a irse sin despedirse la vio de pie justo al lado del mercedes negro modelo 2014 que los iba a llevar hasta el aeropuerto, no pudo evitar la radiante y gran sonrisa que salió tan natural al verla, se acerco a ella y le dijo:

-¿Te veré de nuevo? -

Vamos a vivir en la misma casa, es un hecho que nos veremos de nuevo.-

Esto lo dijo Emma con una gran sonrisa que hizo que Regina se estremeciera.

Saber que iba a estar tan cerca de ella todos los días, la puso a pensar y entonces entendió que esta historia con todas las sensaciones producidas hasta ahora apenas empezaba, pero con un final totalmente incierto, Regina suspiro, entro al carro no sin antes de darle una hermosa sonrisa a su hijastra, sonrisa que desapareció cuando David hablo:

-¿lista para nuestra luna de miel, cariño?

 


	3. CAPITULO 3- LUNA DE MIEL

** CAPITULO 3- LUNA DE MIEL. **

La respiración de Regina era muy rápida, con sólo un segundo de diferencia entre la inhalación y la exhalación ya se podría decir que estaba hiperventilando. Su pecho bajaba y subía en un ritmo constante como de si baile se tratara.

Sus manos se aferraban con fuerza a la repisa del baño, era tanta la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo que temblaba y las uñas se tornaban blancas. Su cabeza estaba agachada con la mirada perdida en el piso, su cabello suelto que le sobrepasaba de los hombros.

Tenía puesto un conjunto de lencería negra que le había regalado su madre, que consistía en un sostén de encaje con bordado de flores y semitransparente en la región del pezón, la parte de abajo era también de encaje, su madre había ido demasiado lejos y en vez de la tanga que le pidió, prefiero elegir un hilo que solo le cubría la parte de adelante, dejando su trasero al descubierto, por último llevaba unos ligueros también negro en forma de mayas.

Cualquier hombre moriría por ver tan semejante belleza reunida en una sola mujer, se veía esplendía, derrochaba sensualidad en ese conjunto, pero la verdad es que Regina estaba muerta del miedo por lo que tenía que suceder cuando saliera del baño.

Desde que se bajaron del avión y se dirigieron al hotel "Grand Wailea - A Waldorf Astoria Resort", según David el mejor hotel de Hawái, solo podía pensar en lo que estaba por pasar esa noche y es que ella no era tonta ni ingenua, por lo tanto sabía cuáles eran sus obligaciones como esposa.

Pero ella había imaginado ciento de veces su primera vez y ninguna de ellas consistía en hacerlo por obligación para cumplir sus obligaciones de esposa y que su marido se sintiera satisfecho. Esa no era la primera vez llena de amor y pasión que ella había recreado en sus pensamientos, en el cual para ella iba hacer una entrega tridimensional que incluía espíritu, alma y cuerpo.

Ahora escuchaba desde el baño los pasos por la habitación de David, el sonido del hielo estrellándose contra el vidrio de la copa de whiskey que debía tener ahora mismo en su mano.

Pero era ahora o nunca, inhalado fuertemente, se sacudió las manos, troto en el mismo lugar como si estuviera calentando para entrar a un partido de futbol y rezó internamente para que al menos David fuera delicado y paciente con ella.

Abrió la puerta, dio un paso al frente con su pierna derecha y camino hacia la cama donde David estaba sentado al borde de esta. Cuando David la observo se quedó anonadado, sus ojos se abrieron notablemente, se pudo ver el trago que recorrió su garganta y como él ya estaba en bóxer también se observo la erección que se estaba armando.

El caminó hacia ella y cerró el espacio entre los dos, le dio un beso feroz, lleno de hambre y lujuria. En su mente sólo existían las ganas de poseerla, de hacerla suya. Sus manos grandes y ásperas le recorrieron los lados de su cuerpo hasta llegar a la cintura y de esta manera pegarla a él para que pudiera sentir lo excitado que estaba por ella.

Sin previo aviso le introdujo su lengua en la boca, dejándole saliva alrededor, sus manos subieron y le estrujaron los pechos a Regina, ella gimió de dolor con ausencia de placer, pero él tomó esto como señal que a ella le estaba gustando por lo tal le agarro con más fuerza los pechos para luego tomar su trasero fuertemente, alzarla y tumbarla en la cama.

David no estaba siendo nada delicado, en su mente estaba siendo el macho que necesitaba mostrarle a su esposa las maravillas de casarse. Pero Regina sentía de todo menos que lo que sucedía era una maravilla, ella notaba como su dignidad la estaba abandonando con cada caricia brusca proporcionada, con cada beso desordenado y sin poder evitarlo sus lagrimas empezaron a salir.

Fue como un manantial que no puede dejar de fluir por las montañas, como la fuerza de una cascada, como la ley gravitacional que no puedes evitar por ningún motivo en la tierra, así mismo sus lágrimas recorrían su rostro y entonces los sollozos salieron en alto.

El se detuvo abruptamente cuando pudo notar que ella estaba llorando, alzo la mirada y con las cejas fruncidas como en forma de uve, los ojos rojos entre ira y lujuria, y los dientes apretando con fuerza el labio inferior habló:

- _Se puede saber ¿qué coño te sucede?, creí que lo estabas disfrutando, me vas a decir que eres tan inocente como para pensar ¿que nos íbamos a casar y que no iba a pasar nada_?- Espeto David de manera furiosa, golpeando el colchón con fuerza con sus puños.

Regina en estos momentos ya era un mar de lágrimas, no podía emitir sonidos que no fuera sus sollozos en forma como de un hipo, agarró la sabana y se tapó completamente, mientras que seguía llorando y temblando de miedo por lo que él le podría hacer.

- _No puede ser que de todas las mujeres de Storybrooke me haya casado con la más hermosa y al mismo tiempo la más frígida, sabes ¿cuántas mujeres desearían estar en tu lugar? Esto es increíble realmente increíble, ahora que se supone que vamos hacer toda una semana en este lugar, cuando tu lo único que sabes es llorar, tienes un cuerpo de lujo pero de qué sirve ser tan hermosa cuando no puedes hacer nada, eres una inservible._

Con esta última frase se bajo de la cama y empezó a buscar su ropa para cambiarse. Regina se logro tranquilizar un poco al saber que él no la forzaría a nada hoy, pero hasta cuando llegaría su paciencia, sabía que él era un hombre y que tenía sus necesidades, necesidades que ella como su esposa debía suplir, pero también sabia que ella nunca iba a estar lista para entregarse a él de la manera como esperaba.

- _Me voy a buscar alguna mujer de verdad, que si sepa como complacer a un hombre, y que en vez de llorar grite mi nombre, no me esperes que no regresare hoy, y no sé si lo hare mañana o el día después._

Esas palabras en vez de molestarla a ella como cualquier esposa normal lo haría, la llenaron de paz. Al menos sabía que no tenía que hacer nada y que sus necesidades otra la iba a suplir, y muy poco le importaba esto. Con las lágrimas aún en su rostro se durmió, esperando que sus sueños le brindara la tranquilidad que su realidad no le permitía.

Pasaron tres días y Regina no tenía noticias de su esposo, al menos esperaba que no le hubiera sucedido nada, pero el mismo le dijo que no lo esperara pronto.

Ella estaba sentada a la orilla del mar pensando en la única dueña de sus pensamientos desde que la vio en la iglesia, estaba pensando en Emma su hijastra. Pensaba como serian sus besos, tenían que ser delicados, sus labios deben ser suaves y sus manos seguramente dan las mejores caricias del mundo.

Una pelota que le pegó en la pierna la saco de sus pensamientos, cuando alzó la mirada vio a una jovencita como de 14 años calculaba ella, era afro descendiente, con el cabello rizado y unos dientes blancos perfectos que le hacían lucir una sonrisa esplendida.

_ \- Disculpe Srta. Mi hermanito lanzó la pelota muy fuerte y no se dio cuenta que usted estaba aquí. _

_** \- Tranquila, no hay problema jovencita- ** _ **__ ** Le sonrió Regina de una manera tierna y cariñosa.

- _Anggie, mi nombre es Anggie ¿por qué esta aquí sola?_

_ - _ **__ ** **_ Se supone que estoy de luna de miel pero no sé donde esta mi esposo, por cierto mi nombre es Regina- _ ** **__ ** no sabía porque había sido honesta con esa joven pero algo en ella, le hacía confiar.

- _Si quiere se puede unir a mi familia por un rato, a mis mamá no le molestaría_.

_** \- ¿Tienes dos madres? ** _ **__ ** No pudo de evitar preguntar.

_ \- Si, están allá, ven y te las presento. _

Caminaron hacia el lugar que había indicado la joven. Ahí se encontraban dos mujeres, una rubia con el cabello corto con una gran sonrisa marcada en su rostro jugando con un niño que no podía pasar de los 10 años, junto a ella sentada en una silla de playa, estaba una morena alta impresionante, elegante, con cabello rizado abundante, su porte era imponente, en sus manos tenía un libro y en ocasiones alzaba la mirada para reírse de los juegos de la mujer rubia y el niño.

_ -Mamá B, mamá T, esta es Regina. Le encontré sentada sola en la playa y me ha dicho que está de luna de miel y su esposo la ha dejado sola. _

La morena se puso de pie y se veía mas impresionante si esto se podía, llevaba una camisilla blanca y pantalones cortos, como hacía para verse tan elegante en esa ropa no sabía pero definitivamente se veía con un porte empresarial.

- _Hola Regina, mucho gusto soy Bette Porter. Ella es mi esposa Tina, ya conoces a mi hija Anggie, y este jovencito que ves acá es nuestro hijo Steven._

_ - _ **_ Mucho gusto Bette y Tina. Soy Regina Mills, bueno Regina Nolan. Me he casado hace 3 días. _ **

_** - ** _ _ No sé qué tipo de hombre deja a su esposa tirada en su luna de miel- _ __ intervino Tina.

- _Te alegras de ser lesbiana cierto-_ Dijo Bette con una sonrisa de suficiencia mientras besaba a Tina por el cuello.- _Deberías pensarte en incluirte en el mundo L Regina-_

_ -Recuerda que Shanne dejó plantada a Carmen en el altar, así que no podemos hablar mucho- Dijo Tina a Bette. _

_ - _ **_ Que coincidencia la mujer que me peino también se llamaba Shanne... _ **

_** -" ** _ _ Regina, ¿qué haces aquí y con estas mujeres"? - Dijo David quien se apresuro a ponerse al lado de su esposa y abrazarla _ . La había visto a lo lejos y se acerco mas al corroborar que si era ella y que estaba hablando con esas mujeres.

- _Ella estaba sola en la playa porque al parecer su marido en un acto de caballerosidad la dejó sola_ \- intervino Bette con una mirada fulminante hacia David, con la mandíbula tensa, las venas en su cara demostraban que él no le agradaba para nada, para esa hermosa joven que parecía tan amable _._

_** -" ** _ _ No tienen nada que opinar, vamos mi cielo. Se ha presentado un problema en la empresa y debemos regresar"-. _

_ - _ **_ Ok. Un gusto en conocerlas chicas, tienen una hermosa familia y disculpen a mi esposo. Me pensaré tu propuesta Bette.- _ ** **__ ** Se despidió con un gesto de la mano y se fue con David.

Al llegar a la mansión Nolan, Regina no podía disimular su emoción por ver a Emma, Se preguntaba donde podía estar.

David no llego con ella a la mansión sino que se fue para la empresa de una vez, así que Regina podía sentirse tranquila mientras que el no estaba.

- _Gina, hola. Estas aquí, no te esperaba que digo los esperaba tan pronto.-_

Dijo Emma mientras que se fundía en un abrazo a Regina. Desde el día que se marchó, ella no había tenido tranquila, se imaginaba todo lo que podían estar haciendo y esto le carcomía el alma.

Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas ser ella quien besara a Regina, que fueron sus labios quien descubriera centímetro a centímetro cada espacio de ese cuerpo tan maravilloso, se imaginaba sus manos explorando su cuerpo, recorriendo su espalda, dejando que las yemas de los dedos hicieran círculos en su brazo, saboreando su cuello, sus pechos. Deseaba tanto a su madrastra como nunca había deseado a nadie.

Antes de ver a Regina y sentir todo lo que sintió creía fuertemente en la teoría que era asexual, porque nada ni nadie le excitaban y ahora solo con ver a la morena que tenía al frente su entrepierna se humedecía.

- _ **Me alegra verte Emma-**_ Expresó Regina mientras que la abrazaba más fuerte y podía oler el aroma dulce, fresco y natural de su rubia.

Se separaron de su abrazo y se quedaron mirando, perdidas la una entre la otra. Existe una leyenda antigua sobre un hilo rojo que une al verdadero amor, se dice que este hilo no se puede romper, que se puede enredar, pero que las personas destinadas siempre se encuentran, y que su atracción es tan grande que no la pueden evitar ni ocultar. Esto les sucedía a ellas.

_ -¿cómo les fue en su viaje? _

_ - _ **__ ** **_ En solo tres días pude conocer gran parte de la isla, es tan hermosa que se me iban las horas caminando por sus calles, pero siempre me las arreglaba para llegar justo a tiempo para ver el atardecer.- _ **

_ -¿Por que hablas en singular? ¿Mi padre acaso no estaba contigo?- _

Por una extraña razón, que en realidad no era extraña sino que era producto de los sentimientos tan fuertes que Regina estaba sintiendo, ella opto por ser sincera.

- _ **Tuvimos un problema la noche de bodas, el se enojo y se fue. No lo vi sino hasta que me busco para decirme que debíamos venir**_ **.**

Esto lleno de una alegría inmensa a Emma, los celos que había sentido todo este tiempo desaparecieron.

- _Mi padre tiene un carácter muy fuerte, cualquier cosa le desagrada._

Regina pudo ver la profunda tristeza tras esas palabras, y se prometió que iba hacer lo posible para sacarle a Emma mas de esa sonrisa que le había dejado sin aliento en la iglesia.

_** \- ¿Qué te parece si para ir conociéndonos vemos una película? Vamos a vernos diariamente y me gustaría ser tu amiga.- ** _

_ -Eso me gustaría muchísimo. Vamos a mi cuarto tengo un televisor 3D de 60 pulgadas, con pantalla HD y teatro en casa, te vas a sentir como en el cine. _

_ - _ **_ Espero que incluya todo lo que se hace en el cine... como las palomitas de maíz.- _ **

_ -Claro esto incluye toda la experiencia cine.- _

Finalizo Emma con una sonrisa gigante, después de todo no era tan malo que ella fuera su madrastra porque al menos la iba a tener todo el tiempo en casa.


	4. CAPITULO 4- EXPERIENCIA CINE

**CAPITULO 4 - EXPERIENCIA CINE.**

Subieron las escaleras con Emma adelante porque era la que conocía la casa. Regina aprovechó para darle una mirada exhaustiva a su hijastra, se permitió detallar como los jeans vaqueros se ajustaban a su cintura y hacia que su trasero se viera de una manera provocativa con cada escalera que subía.

No pudo evitar que su lengua saliera y humedeciera sus labios, mientras que sus ojos se perdían en el baile hipnótico de las caderas de Emma, sus piernas se estaban convirtiendo en gelatina y podía sentir en el bajo vientre un palpitar.

Su hijastra la condujo a la habitación que la morena iba a compartir con su padre.

Cuando Regina entró pudo apreciar una habitación un poco más grande que la suya en casa de sus padres, estaba pintada con un color caoba con pintura veneciana que le daba un aire a la habitación entre sofisticado y antiguo. La cama estaba vestida con sabanas blancas con una tela que se parecía a seda egipcia, tenía 7 almohadas encima que formaban un especie de triangulo en la cama.

- _Bueno aquí estamos, esta es la habitación que compartirás con mi padre, aunque será más tuya que dé el, porqué casi siempre está en el trabajo y rara vez duerme aquí, aunque esto último no sé si cambiara con su matrimonio.-_

_- **Me dejó sola en nuestra de luna miel, cualquier cosa creo posible con tu padre-**_

**_-_ ** _Bueno de todas maneras espero que sea de tu gusto, yo te espero abajo en el sótano.-_

_- **¿El sótano? Pensé que habías dicho que íbamos a tu habitación.**_

**_-_ ** _Veras, desde los ocho años mi padre me mando a un internado, regresaba en vacaciones pero yo sentía que él le molestaba mi presencia, porque era yo llegar para que él se fuera el tiempo que yo estuviera aquí a un viaje de negocio. A los 12 le pedí que acondicionara el sótano para que fuera mi habitación y creo que fue la única vez que me sonrió._

Esto lo dijo con una notable tristeza en su voz y sus ojos se habían enrojecido un poco por el esfuerzo de aguantar las lagrimas.

- _A él le encantó la idea, yo podía estar en la casa y no tenia que verme. Al final me acostumbre a estar sola siempre que venía a casa._

A Regina se le encogió el corazón al escuchar las palabras de Emma. Imaginar a esa niña sola en casa sin nadie que estuviera pendiente de ella o le diera un simple abrazo hizo que se le partiera el corazón y se propuso que iba hacer lo posible para que eso cambiara y que Emma no se sintiera sola.

Con ese pensamiento le alzo la barbilla a Emma para que le mirara y con una voz tan suave y tierna le dijo:

- ** _Te prometo que ya no te vas a sentir sola en casa, ahora me tienes a mí y siempre me tendrás cuando me necesites. No importa el clima si verano o invierno es, si el sol hace su aparición o si la lluvia implacable amenaza, aunque el cielo su azul reemplace y los pájaros ya no canten, yo Regina para ti siempre estaré. Esa es mi promesa._**

Cuatro días habían pasado desde que se conocieron, que equivale a 96 horas, 5760 minutos, 345.600 segundos. Muy poco tiempo para hacer una promesa de semejante magnitud. Pero esto es lo que sucede cuando dos personas a las que se le ha negado cariño se encuentran, creando un vinculo inmediato que en conjunto a la conexión que sintieron al verse, hacia que los sentimientos evolucionaran de manera más rápida a sentimientos de personas sin ninguna carencia afectiva.

No se está hablando de un amor insano, al contrario se está hablando de la unión de personas que se necesitan entre sí, para poder evolucionar por completo porque han encontrado su complemento.

Emma no sabía que decir ante esas palabras, nadie se había preocupado antes de la manera que Regina se estaba preocupando por ella. Veía en los ojos de Regina la sinceridad de sus palabras y aprovechando la cercanía pudo apreciar por completo el rostro de su madrastra.

Empezó por los ojos que eran de un color chocolate a simple vista pero que si los mirabas bien podías notar que eran de un marrón oscuro pero tan profundos que era imposible no caer en ellos. Tenía unos pómulos perfectos, el cabello le caía por su espalda de una manera gloriosa. Pero la perdición de Emma fueron sus labios, esos labios carnosos que no eran ni muy gruesos ni delgados, eran ideales. En el labio de arriba del lado derecho de la cara tenía una cicatriz.

Emma solo podía pensar: ¿qué persona en el mundo se le ve sexy una cicatriz?, ósea ¿a quién se le ve tan provocativa y sensual? La respuesta era obvia solo a Regina se le podía ver tan jodidamente bien. Cualquier persona se vería deformada o con mal aspecto, pero a ella esa cicatriz le quedaba perfecta y la hacía ver más deseable si era posible.

Regina sonrió y eso fue todo, era Reginasexual, sin duda alguna era Reginasexual. Solo esa mujer podía despertar en ella sensaciones que jamás había sentido y que creía que nunca podría sentir. Pero ahí al frente estaba la persona que podía desarmar y armar su mundo.

Nunca había sido la de tomar decisiones o de salir de su zona de confort. Siempre dejaba que otros opinaran por ella, claro era capitana de tres equipos pero todo lo hacía democráticamente y siempre hacia lo correcto, era fácil y sencillo sin nada que perder.

Pero ahora con la fuerza que sentía, con la energía que le provocaba esa mujer tan maravillosa, estaba decidida que madrastra o no, iba aprovechar su compañía, que mas daba; si por lo visto a su padre ella tampoco le importaba.

- _Es lo más hermoso que me han dicho Gina, y te retorno la promesa, cuando me necesites también estaré ahí_ -

Se tomaron de las manos, y sus cuerpos poco a poco se iban acercando. No podían dejar de mirarse, era como un magnetismo que las unía, ya sus caras estaban a pocos centímetros cuando...

-" _Sra. Nolan, su madre está al teléfono, dice que porque tiene su móvil apagado"-_

Inmediatamente se separaron y las dos se sonrojaron, Regina salió de inmediato de la habitación para ir a tomar la llamada de su madre.

Emma pasó al lado y le hizo señas con la mano que la esperaba abajo, ella asintió y siguió con la llamada de su madre.

 

Regina se dirigía a bajar las escaleras, ya se había cambiado de ropa para ponerse algo más cómodo, opto por un pantalón gris y una blusa tipo camisilla blanca, pensó en tomar algo de comida de la cocina pero prefiero no perder más tiempo y unirse con Emma.

Cada minuto que no estaba a su lado era insoportable, como había hecho para sobrevivir todo ese tiempo sin ella no lo entendería y tampoco quería averiguarlo.

Bajó hasta el sótano y vio que el lugar era como un mini apartamento. Tenía una pequeña sala con muebles, una cocina con una nevera mediana y una habitación que suponía que era el cuarto de Emma.

De repente se abrió la puerta de esa habitación y salió Emma con unos pantalones cortos y una blusa de tiritas, y se pudo fijar que no llevaba sujetador porque alcanzaba a ver unos picos asomándose. Esto hizo que su entrepierna se humedeciera y sintiera un deseo, que ninguna de sus autoexploraciones le había brindado.

- _Regina ya estas aquí, ven pasa ya casi iba a buscarte.-_

_- **Me demore porque quería ponerme algo cómodo, veo que tú has hecho lo mismo.-**_

**_-_ ** _Seguimos la charla adentro, me tome la libertad de tener lista las palomitas de maíz, chocolate y Coca-Cola.-_

Entraron a la habitación y la tensión sexual entre las dos aumento. En una mesa pequeña al lado de la cama estaba todo lo que había mencionado Emma.

El cuarto era muy espacioso, el decorado consistía en dibujos de paisajes por todas las paredes, dándole un aire muy moderno y fresco a la habitación. En ese cuarto se respiraba unas ganas de vivir pero que estaban enjauladas por el miedo de fallar.

- ** _Tienes un cuarto muy bonito-_**

_-Quería algo mío, algo que me hiciera sentir seguro y viva, este fue el resultado. ¿Vamos a la cama?-_

Con esas palabras las dos se sonrojaron por la connotación de la frase, las dos sabían a que se refería, pero la mente tiene vida propia y sus pensar no se puede controlar cuando de atracción se trata.

- ** _mmm si claro la cama, se ve agradable y cómoda, digo para ver la película, bueno también para otras cosas... como para dormir, tú me entiendes no es que solo la utilices para ver películas...yo olvídalo ya me hice un lio.-_**

Emma no pudo evitar reírse, Regina se veía adorable cuando estaba nerviosa, parecía una adolescente a sus 21 años, claro es que solo era 3 años mayor, era una adulta pero con una ternura impresionante.

- _No te preocupes te he entendido a la perfección lo que has querido decir, espero que no te moleste pero ya he elegido una peli para ver, la protagoniza mi actriz favorita Julianne_ _Franqui.-(1)_

_- **Esta no es la actriz que se casó con una pintora, creo que se llama...-**_

**_-_ ** _Kristina Milano. Sabes entonces ¿quién es?_

_- **Claro, cuando los medios se enteraron de su relación fue la noticia del momento, recuerdo verme una noticia de como se conocieron. Julianne compró una pintura que había hecho Kristina y le impactó tanto que le escribió a su correo alabando su talento...**_

**_-_ ** _Entonces empezaron a intercambiarse correos y así iniciaron su relación..._

**_-Pero Kristina no sabía que se estaba intercambiando correos con una famosa actriz, pero cuando se enteró casi se dejan de hablar pero su amor fue más fuerte y mira hasta se casaron.-_ **

**_-_ ** _Sabias que fue Julianne la que le consiguió el casting a la hoy famosa actriz Leigh Radlin quien es la mejor amiga de Kriss. Pienso que cuando es amor de verdad nada los puede separar.-_

**_-Opino lo mismo, cuando se está destinado a alguien no importa las circunstancia ya que de una manera u otra llegan a estar juntos.-_ **

_-¿No tienes problema por el hecho que son dos mujeres?-_

_- **¿Los tienes tu? Para mi amor es amor no importa el sexo que sea, yo opino que nos enamoramos del alma, el cuerpo es una gran ayuda pero al final lo que queda es el amor que los une.**_

_-Me encanta como piensas, eres tan sincera, tan linda, tan todo que se me olvida que eres mi madrastra.-_

**_-Soy solo tres años mayor es normal que esto suceda, a mí se me hace muy raro que seas mi hijastra.-_ **

**_-_ ** _A veces el destino tiene maneras muy particulares de hacer que dos personas se conozcan-_

En ese momento Regina vio en una mesilla unos folletos de universidades y recordó lo que le dijo David sobre que Emma no sabía todavía que estudiar.

-¿ ** _Aún no sabes que estudiar? Tu padre me dijo que estabas indecisa._**

**_-_ ** _Estoy entre veterinaria y psicología. Amo los animales pero lo que me lleva a no decidirme es que no podría soportar que no pudiera salvar a alguno, ese hecho me da mucho miedo, así que creo que será psicología-_

_- **¿por qué psicología?**_

_-La verdad, es que me gusta estudiar el comportamiento humano y saber el porqué hacen las cosas que hacen, pero para ser sincera mi mayor motivación es lograr entender porque mi padre se comporta así conmigo.-_

_- **Será un gran reto pero sé que lo lograras.-**_

**_-_ ** _Entonces ¿estás de acuerdo con la película de Julianne?_

_- **Claro, veámosla.**_

Emma se acomodó entre las cobijas y con la mano le hizo gesto a Regina para que hiciera lo mismo.

Regina se acostó y podía sentir el olor de Emma nublando sus sentidos, la proximidad era mucha. Desde donde estaba y con la única luz con la que contaba era con la del televisor le permitía ver la silueta de su rubia.

Como la blusa que tenia puesta no era muy larga, al acostarse se le levantó un poco y pudo notar el abdomen bien formado que tenia, se imagino que debía hacer bastante ejercicio, tenía que preguntarle qué clase de actividades hacia.

Era increíble que a pesar que no se conocían y que ignoraban muchas cosas la una de la otra, pudiera estar sintiendo esta ola de emociones incontrolables.

Regina disimuladamente se iba acercando mas a Emma y ella no sabía que la rubia estaba haciendo lo mismo. Quedaron muy cerca, los brazos y los muslos estaban rozando.

Cada una tenia la mirada fija en la película, pero ninguna estaba prestando atención a lo que estaba pasando en ella. Todos sus sentidos estaban concentrados en el roce de los brazos y la cercanía de sus muslos.

Con una inhalación muy profunda, Regina tomó valor y abrazo a Emma.

- ** _La experiencia cine debe ir con abrazo incluido no te parece. -_**

Emma solo se limito a asentir ya que tenerla tan cerca estaba haciendo estragos en ella, su olor de manzana la estaba llevando en un trance y se pregunto ¿si huele a manzanas, sabrá a manzanas?

Sus pensamientos se esfumaron cuando sintió suaves masajes sobre sus bíceps. Era un movimiento circular con las yemas de los dedos, pero al sentir esa tierna caricia sintió como un fuego empezó a recorrer todo su cuerpo.

Las caricias de Regina eran como brasas ardiendo fuertemente en cada poro de su piel. Ya no podía controlar más las ganas de sentir a Regina, así que se giro quedando frente a frente con su madrastra.

Aún envueltas en el abrazo, sus frentes quedaron juntas y sus labios muy cerca, podían sentir el aliento y las respiraciones aceleradas la una de la otra.

 

**Continuara...**


	5. CAPITULO 5- EL INICIO DE LAS PASIONES PROHIBIDAS

**CAPITULO 5- EL INICIO DE LAS PASIONES PROHIBIDAS.**

_"Las caricias de Regina eran como brasas ardiendo fuertemente en cada poro de su piel. Ya no podía controlar más las ganas de sentir a Regina, así que se giro quedando frente a frente con su madrastra._

_Aún envueltas en el abrazo, sus frentes quedaron juntas y sus labios muy cerca, podían sentir el aliento y las respiraciones aceleradas la una de la otra."_

Sus labios ya se rosaban, sus respiraciones cada vez eran más fuertes, el corazón de cada una latía a toda velocidad...

_-"Srta. Emma, su amigo Neal está aquí"-_

Se separaron inmediatamente, se quedaron mirando a los ojos con ese fuego que les iba recorriendo por dentro, ninguna de las dos podía negar lo que casi iba a pasar, pero no estaban listas para hablar de ello y prefirieron ignorar.

_-Cariño mío aquí estas, te he extrañado. ¿Puedo quedarme hoy contigo?-_

Regina abrió los ojos de la sorpresa de ver a ese hombre abrazando de esa manera a su rubia, a su Emma, nadie la podía llamar cariño porque era suya.

Emma podía haber dejado de un lado el hecho que "¿tenía novio?", bueno la verdad es que ella tampoco había preguntado, estaba tan centrada en todas las emociones y el flujo de sentimientos que estaba sintiendo que se le había pasado por alto preguntarle por algo tan importante.

- _Neal ¿qué haces aquí a estas horas? debiste avisarme que venias, no se te ocurrió pensar que estaba ocupada.-_

_-"Ya tranquila cariño, tú no tienes vida social, solo a mi..."-_

_- **Bueno ahora me tiene a mí, mucho gusto soy Regina.-**_

Interrumpió Regina de manera autoritaria, nunca había actuado de esa manera. Pero el hecho de sentirse amenazada por este individuo que parecía ser tan allegado a Emma, sacaba de ella un lado casi oscuro que no conocía.

Eran como unas ganas de poder hacer que este tipo desapareciera, que las dejara solas, porque Emma solo era de ella, y nadie podía alejarla, este hombre no tenía que hacer nada aquí.

Regina tenía las manos empuñadas, con una ceja levantada, el cuello elevado y esto la hacía ver más alta e imponente, el labio inferior temblaba levemente y tuvo que respirar hondo para impedir decir o hacer algo impropio.

- _"Oh, usted es la madrastra de Emma, no pensé que fuera tan joven y hermosa"-_

Emma rodó los ojos y en este momento solo tenía ganas de agarrar por el cuello a su amigo con sus manos, para hacer una imitación tipo simpsons. Justo ahora había escogido para aparecer, le había dañado el momento que estaba por tener, bendita suerte la de ella.

_-Me puedes decir que quieres, Gina y yo estábamos viendo una película-_

-" _Noche de cine, me uno. Háganme espacio"-_

Regina y Emma se miraron, sabía que su momento a solas se había dañado. Emma con la mirada trataba de pedir disculpa por la irrupción, le tomo sus manos entre las suyas y con el pulgar le acariciaba el dorso de la mano.

Ese simple acto tiro los muros de Regina y se olvido de todo alrededor, le devolvió el gesto y dejo una mano libre para acariciar la mejilla de Emma, esta profundizo la caricia buscando mas contacto de la mano. El pulgar de Regina iba de derecha a izquierda, con movimientos suaves.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Emma al sentir esa tierna caricia que le llegaba a lo profundo del alma, es que nadie se había tomado el trabajo de hacerlo, bueno ella tampoco lo había deseado de nadie.

Pero llegó Regina y derrumbo todas sus concepciones. Llegó con su mirada cálida y su sonrisa sincera, llegó para colorear lo que antes era gris, llegó para mostrarle que la vida era más que tareas monótonas sin sentido que hacen que pierdas el norte de existir, llego para demostrar que existe el vivir mas allá del sobrevivir que era lo que ella estaba haciendo.

Por su parte Regina sentía como su alma estaba desbocándose, sentía que piezas inconclusas en su vida estaban tomando forma. No existía su madre Cora para recriminarla, o su padre cobarde incapaz de contradecir a la matriarca.

En este espacio solo estaba Emma con su encanto juvenil, con su miedo de no ser aceptada, con esa presencia llena de tanto amor no demostrado, con esos vacios inesperados, con monstruos complejos pero sensibles.

Las dos compartían soledades, creadas de maneras diferentes. Una construida por un padre ausente, maltratador psicológicamente, con una madre que no estaba en los momentos más necesitados y que en incontables noches lloraba desesperada llamandola, buscando un consuelo a tantos inciertos, a tantos sin sabores que no tenían respuesta y que se basaban en el hecho de su existencia.

La otra tenía una soledad formada por rigurosas reglas, por demostraciones de amor erróneas, que solo hacían que anhela conocer la manera de ser tratada como una persona y no como un objeto de muestra. Cada noche miraba a las estrellas, creando cuentos en su cabeza que terminan con la ilusión de hallar para su corazón, una compañía constante, que le enseñara la forma correcta de amar y ser amada, que la viera a ella por quién es y no por quien debe ser.

Ahora aquí, estas dos soledades se unen no para acabarse sino para complementarse. Para demostrarse que hay otra manera, hay otra forma, de construir una historia.

Ya no había cabida para que una madre demandante proyectara sus sueños en su hija, como tampoco había cabida para que un padre frustrado, que solo encontraba una salida a un sufrimiento recriminando y maltratando.

Ya no más de esto, porque desde el instante en que se vieron sus destinos quedaron firmados y entrelazos, ahora les tocaba el momento de dejar de soñar, porque la realidad le permitía vivir momentos que ni en sus mejores sueños podrían descubrir.

A veces la ciencia no da todas las respuestas. A veces el método científico de comprobar cada teoría bajo hechos, no da las razones necesarias para explicar cómo dos personas en escaso tiempo pueden crear y sentir sentimientos tan intensos. A veces por ello solo es mejor sentir sin razonar, cuando se ha negado amor no se puede dejar pasar la oportunidad si está se pone enfrente, y no importa si se halla en algo moralmente incuestionable.

Porque se prefiere vivir con pasiones prohibidas que te lleven hacia el camino del verdadero amor, a vivir haciendo lo correcto pero bajo un mar de sufrimiento, cuando al final cada persona muere y es impotente mirar atrás y sentir vacio y soledad.

Eso fue lo que paso entre ellas con estas caricias, todo un mar de emociones. Fueron simples pero han venido del alma, vinieron con reflexiones y verdades no dichas.

_-Neal debes irte ahora, no me importa si peleaste con tu novio Killian, ahora mismo necesito que te vayas.-_

Emma habló de manera autoritaria, con una fuerza y determinación que jamás había utilizado, pero ahora mismo solo le importaba la hermosa y perfecta mujer que tenia al frente que le hacía sentir de todo.

18 años habían pasado tratando de llamar la atención de su padre y haciendo todo correcto, pero esta vez era diferente, esta vez iba a luchar, esta vez no se trataba de complacer a los demás, por primera vez se trataba de complacer y hacer algo por ella.

Neal se sorprendió muchísimo, es que esta no era la Emma tímida e insegura que preguntaba si cada paso que daba estaba bien, debía indagar que pasaba pero ahora era mejor que se marchara.

_-"Bueno, listo me voy. Pero me tienes que contar que pasa cariño. Por cierto no estoy peleando con mi torroncito, se encuentra de pesca con su padre"-_

Bastó un segundo que Neal cerrara la puerta, para que Regina se abalanzara a los labios de Emma. Ya no podían evitar, era irracional, insensato hacerlo pero "al diablo con lo correcto" las dos habían hecho en su vida siempre lo correcto y eran infelices, ahora era su oportunidad.

Los labios de Regina al hacer contacto con los de Emma fue como una explosión intensa, era el primer beso real que las dos daban en su vida, pero la inexperiencia no hizo su aparición con tanta pasión entre las dos.

Al principio el beso fue suave, solo con contactos de los labios. Suavemente se besaban, mientras las manos iban tomando vida propia, Regina pasó sus manos por la espalda de Emma y lentamente la iba acariciando, con sus uñas se aferraba a la tela de su blusa, enterrándolas a medida que el beso iba tomando más fuerza.

Luego pasó sus manos en el hueco que se formaba en la espalda baja, metió sus manos bajo su blusa para poder acariciarle la piel, necesitaba el contacto con urgencia, de repente Emma en un movimiento audaz introdujo su lengua en la boca de la morena y la sensación que sintió fue increíble.

Esto hizo que Regina arañara la espalda de Emma. Las hormonas rápidamente estaban tomando el control de la situación, todos los sentidos nublados, no había pensamiento coherente, solo la unión de sus cuerpos.

Regina pudo sentir los pezones endurecidos de Emma y esto hizo que gimiera en voz alta. Fue esto lo que las sacó de su trance.

Jadeando las dos se separaron, se miraron a los ojos oscurecidos por el placer, llenos de lujuria, de una fuerte excitación, de un fuego aplastante, las respiraciones estaban aceleradas, sus pechos bajaban y subían a un ritmo elevado.

Sabían que si seguían besándose iban a llegar al punto de no retorno.

Emma tomo las manos de Regina que se encontraban en su espalda, y la trajo a su boca y le beso uno a uno los nudillos, luego le besó la palma de la mano y su nariz hacia movimientos como si de un beso esquimal se tratara.

Regina acerco su boca al oído de Emma y en una voz muy sensual, profunda y ronca dijo:

**_-¿Quieres bailar?-_ **

**-** _Todo lo que quieras, siempre y cuando sea contigo-_

_- **Coloca una canción en tu reproductor.-**_

**_-¿_ ** _Una en especial?_

**_-Contigo cualquier canción se hace especial.-_** Y le regaló una de esas sonrisas que pueden iluminar una habitación entera, una sonrisa Regina marca registrada.

Emma se dirigió a buscar su reproductor pero antes le dio un beso a su Gina, y luego le dio pequeños besos cortos, cada uno con una gran sonrisa, no querían separarse, por fin la rubia se iba a encaminar a buscar cuando la morena la jalo a sus brazos en un fuerte abrazo mientras le dejaba besos en el cuello.

Como no querían separarse, caminaron abrazadas muertas de la risa. Ninguna de las dos había experimentado semejante felicidad en toda su vida. Estaban llenas de alegría, de energía, de fuerza, de vitalidad, de todo.

El reproductor estaba en la mesa de noche. Aún envueltas en su abrazo, se inclinaron para que Emma pudiera coger el aparato. Se volvieron a poder derechas, mientras que la rubia con las manos en la espalda de la morena escogía una canción.

Emma escogió unas de sus canciones preferidas, sabía que no era precisamente de esas que se baila, pero la letra de la canción era ideal para el momento, los acordes de la guitarra y el piano empezaron a sonar.

 

 

 

 

**♪♪"** **_Regálame tu risa, enséñame a soñar con solo una caricia me pierdo en este mar. Regálame tu estrella, la que ilumina esta noche, llena de paz y de armonía, y te entregaré mi vida"_ ** **♪♪**

 

 

Sus cuerpos iban lento según la melodía de la canción. Regina le dio un giro a Emma, para luego estirar sus brazos y traerla de nuevo a su cuerpo. Sus frentes quedaron unidas y una sonrisa enorme estaba fijada en sus rostros.

**_♪♪"_ ** **_Haces que mi cielo vuelva a tener ese azul, pintas de colores mis mañanas solo tú navego entre las olas de tu voz y tú, y tú, y tú, y solamente tú haces que mi alma se despierte con tu luz tú, y tú, y tú_ ** **_".♪♪_ ** **_._ **

Emma rodeo la cintura de Regina porque era unos centímetros más alta, la morena paso sus manos alrededor del cuello, y su nariz quedó a la altura de la oreja de su rubia donde ésta podía sentir su aliento.

**_♪♪_ ** **_"Enseña tus heridas y así la curará que sepa el mundo entero que tu voz guarda un secreto no menciones tu nombre que en el firmamento se mueren de celos tus ojos son destellos tu garganta es un misterio"_ ** **_♪♪_ **

Regina se alejo un poco para poder quedar mirando fijamente a los ojos de Emma, se perdieron en sus miradas, en la intensidad del momento, la morena levantó su mano derecha para acariciar la mejilla de su hijastra, ante este acto Emma cerró los ojos y la acerco más a su cuerpo.

**_♪♪_ ** **_"Haces que mi cielo vuelva a tener ese azul, pintas de colores mis mañanas solo tú navego entre las olas de tu voz y tú, y tú, y tú, y solamente tú haces que mi alma se despierte con tu luz tú, y tú, y tú.. y tú, y tú, y tú, y solamente tú haces que mi alma se despierte con tu luz tú, y tú, y tú."_ ** **_♪♪_ ** **_._ **

Bailaban como si no hubiera mañana, como si en todo el mundo las únicas habitantes de él solo eran ellas. Emma acariciaba el rostro de Regina con su nariz, sus labios se separaban para acompañar el recorrido, su labio inferior se arrastraba con fuerza y esto hacia que la respiración de su madrastra se detuviera por segundos largos para terminar en un suspiro.

**_♪♪_ ** **_"No menciones tu nombre que en el firmamento se mueren de celos tus ojos son destellos tu garganta es un misterio"_ ** **_♪♪_ **

Emma suelta las caderas de Regina para tomar sus brazos y besarlo centímetro a centímetro. Empieza dándole un beso profundo en los labios, para luego besar su mandíbula, su cuello. Empieza el recorrido en su brazo, besando cada espacio.

**_♪♪_ ** **"** **Haces que mi cielo vuelva a tener ese azul, pintas de colores mis mañanas solo tú navego entre las olas de tu voz y tú, y tú, y tú, y solamente tú"** **_♪♪_ **

La rubia llegó con su recorrido a las manos de la hermosa y sensual morena, repitió los besos que había hecho antes a sus nudillos, pero cuando llegó a un dedo especifico, el que llevaba el anillo de boda, se detuvo.

Conformé se acabó la canción, así mismo al ver el anillo el momento abruptamente también termino. Todos los conflictos al estar haciendo esto con su propia madrastra invadieron a Emma, esta solo podía pensar que una vez le había quitado a la esposa a su padre con su nacimiento y ahora está haciendo lo mismo con su segunda esposa, se la estaba robando aunque él no la quisiera era su esposa.

Regina logró ver la cantidad de emociones en los ojos de su hijastra. Vio como los ojos se le iban aguando y poniendo rojos. Emma se fue separando lentamente mientras que las lágrimas iban haciendo su aparición.

**_-¿Emma que pasa?, por favor no te arrepientas de esto, Emma espera...-_ **

Rápidamente su hijastra había salido de la habitación, ella solo alcanzó a ver el cabello rubio por la puerta.

Regina se quedó estática, no sabía qué hacer. Hace un momento estaban felices sonriendo, besándose y acariciándose y ahora estaba en una habitación sola impregnada del olor de Emma.

Con la misma velocidad con la que antes la rubia había salido de la habitación, ella ahora lo estaba haciendo. Necesitaba decirle a Emma que no estaba sola en esto, tenía que recordarle la promesa que le hizo que ahora tomaba más fuerza.

Cuando subió se dio cuenta que todo estaba apagado, ya era muy tarde y todos los empleados debían estar durmiendo. ¿Dónde podría estar Emma?

Con este pensamiento empezó a buscar por toda la casa a Emma, se perdió varias veces, repetía los lugares sin quererlos porque aún no conocía la enorme casa.

Emma no aparecía por ningún lado, ¿"seria que salió de la casa"?. Estaba desesperada, se sentía impotente por no poder estar ahora con ella, le estaba rompiendo la promesa. Pero ella no se iba a rendir, iba a encontrar a su rubia costara lo que costara.

 Así como Xena peleaba con todas sus fuerzas, ella iba hacer lo mismo por Emma, es que su rubia era su Gabrielle. Hasta eran una rubia con una morena, pero esto no importaba ahora, debía focalizarse y buscar a Emma.

Subió a su habitación y fue cuando se percató que David no había llegado y tampoco la había llamado. Si no fuera por el anillo en su mano, se olvidaría que estaba casada, la argolla era el único recordatorio que le pertenecía al menos legalmente a otra persona.

Escucho unos truenos y se dio cuenta que estaba lloviendo, pero la lluvia no iba a detenerla, recordó parte de su promesa " ** _No importa el clima si verano o invierno es, si el sol hace su aparición o si la lluvia implacable amenaza"_**

Iba a mantener su promesa. Se asomó por la ventana para ver si la lluvia era fuerte y fue cuando la vio. Ahí en el medio del patio en plena lluvia estaba su rubia. Se encontraba completamente empapada y mirando el cielo.

Corrió rápidamente al patio para encontrarse con ella. Agradeció que todos en la casa estuvieran durmiendo o ausentes como David.

Llegó hasta el patio y se detuvo detrás de Emma. Le puso su mano derecha en el hombro para hacerla girar. Cuando ella se giró pudo ver las lágrimas que se confundían entre la lluvia, tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados.

Regina la abrazó con fuerza, para que sintiera que estaba ahí con ella. Luego tomó su rostro entre sus manos y le dio un beso profundo. En ese beso expresaba todos los sentimientos que estaba sintiendo y era su forma de decir que no estaba sola, que ella estaba ahí.

**_-Nunca pero nunca vuelvas a huir me escuchas. Sé que te has pasado toda tu vida sola y estas acostumbrada a tu soledad, pero te he hecho una promesa y pienso cumplirla, no importa las circunstancias óyeme bien, no importa las consecuencias, estamos JUNTAS en esto. Se acabaron los días en el que sentías que no tenias a nadie, o que nadie se preocupara por ti, ahora yo estoy aquí, contigo y no me voy a marchar.-_ **

Regina la volvió a besar fuertemente, luego se separó y sus frentes quedaron unidas, se quedaron mirando intensamente mientras que las palabras que decía la morena acariciaban los labios de la rubia.

**_-Me he pasado la vida soñando con la persona que me hiciera sentir todo tipo de emociones. Antes de verte ya te esperaba sin saber quien eras, antes que nuestras miradas se cruzaran en la iglesia, cada noche pedía a las estrellas por ti, por esa persona increíble, maravillosa que me sacara del mundo gris al cual estaba obligada. El estar casada con tu padre no me va a impedir que estemos juntas, ahora que te he encontrado y te tengo a mi lado no te voy a dejar ir.-_ **

Se unieron en un beso profundo, sus labios estaban en sincronía. Era como si hubieran sido creados para encajar, rápidamente sus lenguas se unieron y empezaron una danza armónica en sus bocas.

La lluvia caía implacablemente sobre ellas pero no les importaba, estaban juntas y eso era lo que importaba.

- _Ni la amenazadora lluvia podrá separarnos. ¿Siempre vamos a estar ahí la una para la otra sin importar las circunstancias?-_ Preguntó la rubia.

- ** _Siempre. Es una promesa.-_**

**_-_ ** _Es una promesa.-_

Se fundieron nuevamente en otro beso y la lluvia sirvió como testigo de su promesa.

**Author's Note:**

> Este fue Pasiones Prohibidas-El camino al verdadero amor, si veo aceptación de la historia actualizare tan seguido como pueda. Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerme, me pueden encontrar en las redes sociales (twitter, instagram, tumblr) como MaryMontoya17. Nuevamente gracias por leerme.


End file.
